


Arisu

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: What if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had an older sister? Would she be like Sesshomaru and Inu-Kimi? Or would she be kind but firm?





	1. Chapter 1

She is Inuyasha's older sister. After his mother died she took him and gave him the same love she had. She had loved him from the start, didn't care if he was a hanyou.

When she found out he was born she was thrilled. She stayed close to his side from the start. And when she couldn't be there she always sent Jaken to bring him a present.

"Arisu, why does no one like me?" he asked her one day.

"I like you, Inuyasha" she said softly.

"Besides you, why does Sesshomaru not like me?"

"Because you aren't a full demon like us, you are only half...full, half, it matters not to me, I love you the way you are Inuyasha, remember that, always remember that" she said picking him up to tuck him into bed.

"Can we play ball?" he asked

"Not tonight little one, it is time for rest, neechan will watch over you, sleep well Inuyasha"

"Yeah but neechan..." he said yawning as she rubbed behind his ears

She hummed to him.

The last thing he heard as he fell asleep was her humming to him. Her own special lullabye to lull him to sleep.

He loved how soothing it was for him, between her humming the ear rubs he fell asleep quickly.

She never left his side especially on the nights of the full moon, she really got protective over him then, no one was allowed to touch him, she growled at any who tried especailly Sesshomaru.

"Cast him out! He does not belong here sister" Sesshomaru told her. "Look at him"

She growled at him. "Do NOT talk to your elder sister like that! Bite your tongue brother! He is OUR brother and he WILL stay! Especially THIS NIGHT!!" 

"So unbecoming of a Great Lady" he said turning to walk away.

She hit him so hard on the head he blacked out.

Arisu walked away with Inuyasha, who looked up at his sister making a mental note never to piss her off, or he would end up like Sesshomaru on the floor.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha leaves big sister

Some time has passed and Inuyasha is old enough to be on his own and take that one mate for life.

"Oneesan, I have to go out there now, there is nothing left for you to teach me here" he told her.

"Who's going to protect you every new moon Inuyasha?" she asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine keh? Don't worry so much 'bout me" he said hugging her.

She nodded knowing he had to do this and that the palace wasn't his scene anymore. "Promise me you'll come and visit Inuyasha, promise" she said fighting back the tears.

"Yeah yeah, I promise" he said. "Don't start with the water works" he told her.

She was trying hard to smile, she was going to miss him terribly.

Asuri gave him one last hug, it was a long hug.

"Asuri...I have to go...." he told her softly. "I'll come back" 

"I don't want you to go Inuyasha, can't you wait until after the full moon?" she asked hoping.

"No, now" he said putting food and stuff in his robes to hide it.

"Leaving Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said

"Yeah, I'm getting the hell outta here" he said.

Asuri looked at him. "Inuyasha...."

"Yeah?"

"The swearing, it stops as long as you are in front of me" she said

He shrugged and left.

Asuri looked at Sesshomaru and walked off trying not to cry. It would not do for a Great Lady to cry in front of her retainers.

She already missed him. 

Once she reached her rooms she closed the door and cried. She knew she wasn't his parent but it hurt like she was.

"Be safe, Inuyasha" she whispered looking out the door of her balcony. "Be safe"


	3. Meeting Kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night on his own was good, now who is this pretty girl he saves?

A few hours after he left he found an abandoned cave and made himself at home. "I wish Arisu wouldn't worry so much about me. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need to be protected all the time. How am I going to learn what I need to learn, if she's always coming to my aid? New moon is tonight, I will stay here until morning" he said as his stomach growled. "Good thing she let me take some food"

That night Arisu stayed holed up in her room, her heartbroken. 

Tonight was the new moon and she couldn't do a thing for him. She wished he had stayed until after the new moon.

Arisu worried all night about him. She knew she was only his sister, but she raised him like her own after Izayoi died.

The next morning she sent retainers out to find Inuyasha, she wanted a full report on how he was doing.

They found him. "Lord Inuyasha" one said

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Great Lady Arisu wants to know how you fared during the night" 

"Tell her, I'm fine nothing happened and I found a safe place to stay during the night. Tell me, did she sleep at all?"

"No, Lord Inuyasha, she didn't not, she was up all night crying and worried about you" another said.

"Stupid Oneechan, she needs to rest too, I'm not a baby anymore, she needs to let me be, I'll be okay"

They bowed and one handed him more food.

"She really worried about you, Great Lady Arisu said she had wished you stayed until this morning"

"Yeah, she tried that with me yesterday....I'll come back when I'm ready" he said scribbling a scroll. "Give this to her, it should make her feel better"

They nodded and left.

"Stupid Arisu....quit worrying I'm fine, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself" he said softly.

They nodded and left.

He went to explore the woods and went back inside. "Oneechan always worried about me sleeping in the trees at the place, I keep trying to tell her they are better than a bed"

"I have to get back to the village." Kikyo murmured breathing hard. That last fight with the demons was long and bloody. As she walked recalling what occurred she stumbled over a rock and landed with a small cry outside the cave.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, going to the front of the cave and looked around. He saw a woman laying on the group. "A priestess? What is she doing here?" he wondered

Kikyo tried to stir but she was to exhausted to move. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a vague outline of a man.

He picked her up and brought her to the village.

"Lady Kikyo!" the villagers called seeing Inuyasha bringing her to them. "Get away from her hanyou"

He set her down gently. "She's hurt" he said softly.

"You're the one who did it hanyou. Let's get him!"

"What?! I didn't touch her!!" he said running as the villagers followed him.

"Stop." Kikyo moaned weakly as she sat up. Kaede running to her side.

"Sister ye are injured." 

Kikyo nodded. "Leave him be. He didn't do this." She said and passed out.

A few stopped and went back to her as the rest chased him into the woods.

He found a tree to hide him and stayed there until they left. 'Damn, that's what I get for helping someone' he thought to himself. 'Oneechan was wrong, not everyone likes hanyous like me'

The villagers helped take Kikyo to her hut. 

Over the next few days Kaede helped nurse and treat her injuries. 

"My have you grown Keade. Perhaps it is time to train you to be a priestess too." She said with a smile. She slowly got up and lead Kaede outside to a tree to start a lesson. "This is the sacred tree. It transcends time. Those bound to it shall remain." She explained and pulled out the Jewel of Four Souls from her robe. "This is the jewel of four souls. We must ensure it stays out of the hands of demons who will use it to abuse their powers."

Inuyasha had kept a close eye on her from afar. "The scared jewel...if I had that I could become a full demon, I wouldn't be called a hanyou anymore" he said to himself

Kikyo told Keade to run back to the village as she grabbed her bow and drew an arrow. "Come out. I sense you"

He comes out and lands just mere inches from her. "I see you're feeling better"

Kikyo raised her bow not even flinching at him. "You!?" She said in surprise. "You were the one that night." She paused to look him over her eyes narrowed slightly. "I see you are a half demon. Tell me half demon are you too after the jewel?"

"Nah, didn't know about it until you said something, and you're welcome by the way"

"Thank you. Half demon. If you value your life stay away from the jewel."

"Name's Inuyasha, quit calling me a half demon lady"

"OK then InuYasha." She said. "My name is Kikyo." Then she started heading back to her hut.

"Kikyo huh?" he said going back to his tree. "I'll be keeping my eye on you"

(credit to Noelle Dolde for helping me with this part of the story)


	4. Kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisu goes to visit Inuyasha and end up hurt. Inuyasha meets Kikyo

Inuyasha growled slightly and stood in front of Arisu. "We're leaving, and you got that wrong, I'm after the jewel, she's after me"

"You said you were not after it. Is she your lover"

"I am Great Lady Arisu of the Western Lands. I have no interest in the scared jewel" she said pulling the arrow out.

"Oh hell no. Sorta related" He said with a shrug embarrassed

Arisu was in to much pain to scold him.

Inuyasha turned to look at her knowing something was wrong. He jumped into the forest hoping she would follow.

Inuyasha turned to Arisu. "You OK?"

"I will be, have you a place to rest?"

"Yeah. My cave. You want me to take you back to your palace?" He asked looking worried for her.

"Cave"

Inuyasha nodded and led her there. It was a basic cave with nothing but one area where he pushed the dirt away to sit. He stood out of the way for her to sit there.

She sat and not so gracefully.

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Let me look at that" He said pointing to her shoulder.

She nodded, her left arm immobilized.

He looked at it. His ears dropping back.

"What is it?"

"Looks bad." He said looking at it best be could. Inuyasha pulled off his robe of the fire rat and laid it over her. "Cover up and pull your arm outta your robe so I can see."

She did the best she could and left her left shoulder exposed.

Inuyasha grimaced seeing it. "Damn." He muttered. "That musta not been a normal arrow. You're full, trying healing it up"

She leaned against him and closed her eyes, as she slept she started to heal.

Inuyasha watched her and sighed. He sat thinking about Kikyo.

She slept for several hours

Inuyasha watched over her. He thought about taking her back to the palace but if anyone saw her in this state it would hurt her reply. Plus Sesshomaru would either kill him, Kikyo or them both.

She slowly began to open her eyes

Inuyasha looked over to her and her wound. "Feeling better?"

"Not by much, you don't have to watch over me you know, I can't fly like this, I don't feel like myself...you may have to get Sesshomaru"

"Uhhh... how 'bout I get you to Kikyo. Tell her to heal you?"

"Why would you let that human touch me after she tried to kill me?"

"Cause maybe she can fix it?" He said with a shrug and sighed. "Keh. Get on my back and cover up. I'll just run you back to your palace."

She pushed herself up and dusted off the best she could and got on his back

"You covered up with my robe?" He asked looking over his shoulder to her.

"Yes, Inuyasha" she said

Kikyo was waiting outside of the cave. She had felt bad for hurting an innocent demon that had to intention of taking the jewel. She could see that her intentions were actually pure.

Inuyasha was just about to run out but stopped as he smelt her. "Kikyo." He whispered.

“Let me help her, I know how to reverse it”

She was asleep on his back

“Who is she to you?”

"You ain't gunna kill her?" He asked making sure as he reached back and gently got her off and on the ground. "She's my half sister. My Father was ruler of the western lands. But he died when I was born."

"No, I won't kill her" she promised getting herbs to heal her

Inuyasha nodded and sat by Asuri's side

She wrapped the wound when she was done. "She shouldn't be moved for at least three days" she told him

"Shit. What did you do to her with your arrow?"

"I immobilized her, could she barely stand when you asked her to get up?"

"Yeah."

Kikyo said. "Yes, I thought as much"

"You sure she's gunna be good. What else do I gotta do for her?"

"She'll be fine, she's got to rest, I'll come check on her tomorrow"

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up taking her back into the cave. 'Damn if Sesshomaru finds out about this I'm toast."

Asuri slept on.

Sesshomaru was not one for being worried about his sister, but he considering sending scouts out to find her

Inuyasha watched over her as she slept.

Sesshomaru sent scouts out to find her, with orders to bring her back.

Asuri sighed in her sleep

Inuyasha readjusted his robe over her and his ear flicked as he heard something outside.

The servants were there. "Lord Inuyasha...we have strict orders to bring the Great Lady back"

"Yeah, no. She's good. Get outta here" he said holding up his claws in a 'I mean business' kind of way

"Lord Sesshomaru sent us...it was his order"

"Yeah, well, tell him to stuff it"

"We can't go back without her"

He grinned. "Then prepare to die. Cause she ain't coming with you, on her orders"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. Now get outta here." He ordered getting ready to Iron Reaver them.

"Wait, My Lord...what if I check on her and tell Lord Sesshomaru she just fell asleep here since she did not sleep before coming here" she asked

"Nah. Just go. How you think she's gunna be if ya wake her up checking on her?"

"I won't wake her My Lord" she promised.

He growled to them. 

The others left, she stayed. She was not backing down.

Inuyasha would have to deal with her request to see the Great Lady, even if he didn't like it.


	5. Sesshomaru, comes for Arisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Lady Arisu has been shot with an arrow and Lord Sesshomaru sends servants, when they come back empty handed he goes after her himself. Does he bring her back to the palace, or will they fight about Arisu?
> 
> Thanks to Noelle Dolde for helping me write this. Without her I would be really stuck.

"Please Lord, he'll be angry if there is not report"

"Tell him that I told you to get lost and if he don't like it he can come deal with me."

"Please Lord, don't you remember me?"

Inuyasha sighed guessing this would be a bad idea. "Hang on." He went in and made sure his robe was covering her and she looked good not sweaty from a fever before calling her in. "Keh. Take a look and go."

"Thanks" she said peeking in and seeing she was asleep, then left.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed in relief.

"Tell her Chiyo was here"

Inuyasha sat by Asuri watching over her.

Asuri slept on.

Inuyasha got bored and stood up to walk around. He went outside the cave smelling the air.

Kikyo stood not far away.

"Inuyasha looked over to her. "Kikyo"

She nods.

"Have you come to check on her? She's asleep, and not moving"

"Yes, I have...Yes that potion to help her will cease her moving"

They went back to the palace and reported to Sesshomaru who was now pissed.

Inuyasha nodded and led her into the cave.

"She seems really protective of you, like a mother"

"Yeah. Well, I don't have any family of my own. So she stepped in"

"That's nice of her" she said changing her bandage and applying some more salve

"Yeah. I was to small to be on my own." He said and sat watching her.

Sesshomaru flew from the Western Lands just outside the village and smelt for Inuyasha and Asuri. He found them in the cave. "Inuyasha, I demand to know what you did to elder sister"

Kikyo readied her bow and arrow. "Leave now demon!"

Inuyasha jumped in between them and looked over his shoulder to Kikyo. "Damn, will you knock that off? I'll deal with him."

"This one time I will" she said setting her bow and arrow down and tended to Asuri.

"What did you do?!" he demanded. "Why is she NOT moving?! I'll kill you"

"I didn't do nothing but care for her. So back the hell off" Inuyasha growled holding his claws up and getting into a defensive stance.

"I did it, I injured her, Inuyasa didn't harm her"

He pushed Inuyasha aside. "If she dies, you die"

Inuyasha growled and punched Sesshomaru. "Back off"

Kikyo nodded. 

He grabbed Inuyasha and threw him out of his way.

Inuyasha growled when he hit the cave wall and slowly stood up. "She's gunna be okay if you don't touch her. I got this" he said going to stand in front of Kikyo.

"Tch, just like father" he said leaving

Inuyasha relaxed as he saw him leaving.

"You good? He didn't get you?" he asked Kikyo.

"No, he didn't touch me, a bit uptight isn't he? She doesn't act like that"

"Yeah its cause hes got a stick up his as...." He trailed off remembering she's a priestess.

"I noticed, I'm sure she's told you to stop swearing too"

"She tried but that don't stop me." He said with a grin.

"I can see that"

He looked to her and then looked away. 'Damn, why do I feel ashamed? Why can't I look at her?" thought to himself.

"IS something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nah. We just gotta get her fixed or I'm done for" He covered

She raised an eye brow not believing him but let it slide. "Alright, I'll come back in the morning"

He nodded. "Till then"

She nodded and left.

Inuyasha sighed and went to sit by Asuri.

She the rested the rest of the day and night.

As she slept she dreamed. She saw their father and they talked about how one day that she would be come a mother. 

He told her she had great maternal instincts and put with enough from having to deal with a very wild half demon child. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you father, I really appreciate that. I still worry for him, during the new moon though"

"He will be fine daughter, he can take care of himself. Have faith in your youngest brother"

"I will father, thank you" she said bowing to him.

He bowed back and left.

She sighed and sat down, wondering how to let go without letting all the way go.


	6. Arisu awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Noelle Dolde for doing this Inuyasha/Kikyo part of the story.
> 
> Arisu awakes after twenty four hours of being asleep after being hit with an arrow. She still cannot move her body, but can talk to him.

Inuyasha relaxed and sat back watching her. He dosed off for a bit

By the second day she was awake. "Inuyasha" she said softly.

Inuyasha looked to her. "Hey there" he said softly

"Why can't I move?" she asked.

"Cause of that arrow. But she's fixing you up"

She sighed. "Alright, has Sesshomaru been here?"

"Yeah. He wanted to take you, but I kept him off"

She sighed. "I now I needed the sleep, I hadn't sleep slept since before you left"

He looked to her. "Really? How come?"

"Because I worried about you, I know you're not my child but I raised you like my own...I worried someone or something would hurt you when you weren't you weren't half demon...I know I can't always protect you and you have to do it on your own.....but...it's my job to worry, I'm you're sister, even if you don't accept me, I'm not out to hurt or kill you...I love you to much"

Inuyasha looked somber and nodded. "Keh. But I don't belong in that palace. It's not where I belong. I belong here in this forest away from them and away from the humans. That's my place in this world....until I become full demon." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I know you don't belong there, but I loved having you there, I always loved seeing you after a long day of work and tucking you into bed...."

Inuyasha huffed at that last part. "I ain't a kid anymore I'm an adult."

She looked down. "I know" she said almost in tears

Inuyasha's ear flicked and he saw he was making her sad. he sighed and sat down. "Look. I hear what they say about me. It ain't good and I ain't a Lord by birth in their eyes"

"I know, but I don't care...I meant when you were younger, as you got older you didn't need me as much"

"Don't say that, I just need you in a different way is all"

"I know, but you still don't need me as much as you did"

"I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my mind"

She smiled. "At the risk of sounding corny, you'll be in my heart"

He nodded and looked a bit sad.

"Why so sad?"

"It's cause of me you almost died" He whispered his ears drooping.

"Inuyasha, I don't blame you, it was my own stupidity"

"Nah, I'll own this"

"Well, I don't blame you, just a little sisterly advice"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Be careful who you fall in love with Inuyasha, make sure her heart and intentions are true towards you...I don't want to see you hurt" she told him.

"Feh, I'll be fine Arisu, quit worrying about me, I'm not a kid anymore" he said huffing.

'Why can't you see in so many ways you still are' she thought to herself.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kikyo will be coming back to check on ya.

She nodded and she wished she wouldn't.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yes please"

Inuyasha nodded reached over to a bucket of water that Kikyo had left. He used the ladel and held it out to her.

She drank the best she could. She still couldn't move and it bothered her.

Arisu sighed after he took the ladel away. She hated not being able to move. She wondered when that would happen. Arisu had a palace to run and work to do. 

As Sesshomaru would say. "This is unacceptable of a Great Lady to take leave for so long"

'I agree, but what can I do when my body is bound by a healing potion after being shot with poison?' she thought. 'Damn that priestess'


	7. Her heart hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisu is slowly getting better, but why does her heart hurt?

"I had a dream Inuyasha"

"Yeah? What was it about?"

"Father..."

Inuyasha looked more sober. "What'd he say?"

"He's happy with how I raised you, he told me to let you go, you'd be okay"

Inuyasha nodded. "Does he only come if you're close to death?"

"I didn't know I was dying, but I guess"

Inuyasha nodded. "It wasn't good"

Kikyo came in.

"She's awake now"

"Good" she said sitting next to her.

Asuri wasn't thrilled with Kikyo but didn't say a word to her.

Inuyasha turned around to give them some privacy.

"How soon before I can go back to my palace?"

"When you can stand and walk"

"How longs that gunna be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am unsure"

Asuri gritted her teeth.

Inuyasha frowned and looked to Asuri.

Asuri sighed out of frustration.

"You in pain?"

She is angry with me..." Kikyo told him.

"No, not in pain"

Inuyasha sighed. "You want me to run you back to your palace?"

As much as she loved the idea, explain to her retainers as to why she couldn't move would be difficult.

"That would be unwise, I would not be able to care for her"

"You're the reason I'm like this" she spit at her.

Inuyasha sighed. "Keh. What do we gotta do to help her heal fast?"

Asuri laid back and fall asleep again.

"Keep her like she is, to fast it will hurt hurt more, and slower could be deadly..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Keh"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..."

"If she died, I'm dead"

"Yes, Sesshomaru made that quite clear"

"I could move her to my hut"

"Nah. It's probably better to keep her here. If demons smell her it's easier to take them out here"

She nodded.

"You two done?"

"Yes, I will bring her food as well"

Inuyasha turned back to them. "Cool"

"She is asleep"

He nodded.

"Call me if anything changes"

"Keh"

She left.

Asuri slept on.

A few hours later she awoke.

Inuyasha sat there watching her. "You're awake. Can you move?"

She moved a bit. "A little, it still hurts" she said trying to stand

Inuyasha watched and held his arms out to grab her if she were to fall

She steadied herself and took a step. "I feel like I am learning to walk again"

He looked to her. "How old are ya?" he asked wondering when she had even been a baby.

"Three hundred six, but it's not nice to ask a lady her age" she said walking better.

Inuyasha laughed and refrained from saying his next comment.

"Are you implying I am not a lady?"

"Nope, not saying a thing"

"Good, help me with my arm.

"Sure thing" he said getting up to help her. "You know, if you had let me be....this wouldn't have happened ya know"

"I know...I had just planned on coming to see you and leaving it was to be five minutes" she told him. "I'm sorry I"m so protective...after this I won't bother you"

She knew he would be okay, but she knew she had to look for herself.

Asuri felt her heart breaking. She had to take the heart break like a big girl and not cry. She always watched out for him, and now for him to tell her he don't need her. It hurt her a lot.

She looked to him then away. "As soon as I am able, I will leave, I'll bother you no more"


	8. Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisu is pissed with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"That's not what I meant" he said looking at her.

"I know it isn't, I'm not stupid Inuyasha, I can read between the lines. You're not a little boy anymore! You don't need big sister to protect you, I get it" she said looking down.

His ears drooped. "Ari..." he started to say.

"As soon as the priestess comes back to check me out I'll be gone. You won't have to worry about me showing up to check on you. I'm sorry I did so now. I'm sorry for caring, being the only one to cover your ass on the new moon, I shall not bother you ever again Inuyasha" she said throwing his robe to him and stepping outside. 

She ran to the trees and scaled them easily and sat there crying. 'I'm so stupid' she thought to herself. 'Mother was right, no one is worth helping'

"Arisu come back!" he called after her.

He waited a moment hoping she'd come back. 'I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, she's right, she is the only one that covered my ass on the new moon nights, she's the only one that gave a damn about me...' he thought to himself.

Kikyo came back to the cave. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Oh...Kikyo, she's up in the trees right now, she's angry with me"

"I need to change her bandages...I'm glad she's up and moving"

"Why did ya shoot that arrow? Were you trying to kill my sister? She's save my life so many times and you almost took her from me..." he asked her not looking at her.

"I thought she was going after you and the jewel"

"She's not after the jewel. She don't care about it, she's full demon...her job is done, she was supposed to protect me and she did. She was coming to check on me" he told her.

"I know she wasn't after the jewel, her intentions were pure. Though I'm not sure why you would want the jewel of four souls"

"Because I'm only a half demon, with that I can become full demon" he told her.

"Go get her, because I'm sure she'll kill me if I attempt it"

"Feh, like I'm going to be living after I chased her off to the trees?! No thanks"

A few moments later Arisu came in and sat down and ignored Inuyasha. "Is this the last time you need to do this? I need to go back to my palace, I know I'm not wanted here" she said with hurt and anger in her voice.

"Tomorrow night will be the last night of this, I need to see you in the morning and evening"

"Fine, I'll be back in the morning and evening" she said standing up after she changed the bandage.

"I would advise against it"

"Shut up human, I'm going home to change and work, I will be back" she told her leaving the cave. She flew home.

Kikyo was taken aback but her sudden change in attitude. "She was not this rude when we first met"

"Yeah well, I'd be pissed at you too if you shot me with an arrow" Inuyasha said.

"I an not going to continue to apologize for a grave mistake" she said getting up and walking out of the cave. "I'll be back in the morning"

"Keh" he said feeling sad that he had hurt Asuri's feelings. "I'm sorry Oneechan, please forgive me" he said looking up to the skies.

Back at the palace she landed on her balcony with a thump. "Damn it" she mumbled to herself.

Sesshomaru heard the thump and came to her room. "Elder sister?" he asked.

"Enter Sesshomaru" she said looking for a new kimono.

"Elder sister, you are usually more graceful" he said lifting his nose just a bit.

"You are injured. It's that stupid half demon isn't it?" he said suddenly angry.

"Yes and no. Yes because it was my fault for going to check on him and no because he was trying to help me. Leave me to rest Sesshomaru, sleeping on a cave floor is quite difficult"

He bowed and left. 

Sesshomaru flew to the cave and grabbed Inuyasha by his kimono. "YOU let elder sister get injured! You shall die Inuyasha!"


	9. Sesshomaru's pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's pissed at his brother for hurting their sister, what's an ousted half demon to do?

Inuyasha growled just a bit as he tried to get out of his grip. "How many times are you gunna threaten to take me out? If your gunna do it, get it done already then" he said stopping his fighting.

With his arms down hidden in his long robe sleeves he dug his claws into his palms

"Why would you allow her to be injured?! Why are you so careless?!"

Inuyasha ignored his comments

"Why didn't you protect her the way she protects you?!"

"It's not like I didn't try. She was to damn stubborn to listen. Now hurry and end me already"

Stubborn, like you.." he said throwing him through the trees. "I was against her protecting you, but she said it was father's will when your mother died. She stepped up to be there for you...do you know how many nights she sat with you and didn't come out of your room?" he asked raising his claws to Inuyasha's face

Inuyashas groaned as he got up after smashing into the trees. He hadn't expected him to toss him. "It's not like I asked her too!" He yelled back. "Blades of blood!!" He cried sending his attack at Sesshomaru.

He blocked the attack. "No, you didn't ask her too, but she did, did you even see the hurt in her eyes? I cannot tell you how many will suffer at her new attitude, all because of you" he said scraping his arm lightly letting him feel the poison from his claws.

Inuyasha winced trying hard to turn his pain into a growl. 'It's not like I don't deserve this' He thought and tried to jump out of Sesshomaru's reach

"So you're pissed she's turning into you?"

"She was never like this"

"Well then why you pissed at me? I made her more demon like you. Heartless"

"She was my balance Inuyasha, she was always calm and could calm both of us with just a look, everyone loved her, you did wrong again Inuyasha"

"Jez. When have I ever done right with you? You've hated me since my birth like everyone else. So get off my back and stop blaming me for everything. If you get the stick that's stuck outta your ass then I'm pretty sure you'd chill a bit."

"She had someone to protect! Father asked her that! I remember that! She has never taken a mate because she was busy with you! YOU were the one she chose to protect! How can you not see that"

Inuyasha sighed. "Do you have someone to protect Sesshomaru?"

"Who would I protect? You?" he asked almost laughing

"All you do is attempt to kill me"

"You're an idiot half breed, when you see elder sister, better make it up to her" he said taking to the skies.

"Hah! Why do you never finish me off?"

"Your day will come Inuyasha"

Inuyasha just sighed and sat down next to the tree holding his arm. He grit his teeth.

"Damn that hurts. Figures he wouldn't let me go easily"

Every fiber in Arisu's being told her to go to Inuyasha to help him, but she refrained from doing so, she had to let him be.

Inuyasha got up and went to the river and jumped in. He hoped the water would stop the burning which was over most of his left arm. "Guess that guy take an arm for an arm literally.

Kikyo came out and went to the river. "Let me help you"

Inuyasha looked up to her. "This is my punishment...for what ever the hell I did"

"You don't deserve this"

"It's what happens to people like me" He said and jumps out of the river to sit down next to her. "I actually thought he was going to end me today"

"He obviously didn't"

"Pretty sure he just wanted the arm for an arm thing"

Inuyasha growled. "Did you want him to take me out or something?"

She stood up. "I never said that, good night Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's ears dropped and he watched her go. "I....that's why I want to become for full demon so I'm not weak like this" he blurted to her.

"I don't think you're weak, I just think he's toying with you"

"Why would he do that? He's got a whole palace of demons to torment" he said letting her finally see his arm.

"Maybe there is something he wants, but doesn't know what" she said looking at his arm and helping to heal it.

She looked at his arm and helped to heal it.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said. "No one besides Asuri has ever helped me before"

"Do you think perhaps it is because she loves you?"

"Yeah" he said

He knew Kikyo spoke the truth. Asuri had always been there for him. She always protected him no matter how stupid it made her look.

Now she was angry with him and hurt by his words and actions towards her.


	10. Kikyo, the jewel and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo has the jewel back and is now determined to keep it away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha apologies to his sister

"She feels like maybe you are worth protecting? Almost like a second mother?"

"Well she's the only one in this world who feels like that" he said laying back against a tree. "Unless you could give me the jewel?"

"No, I'm sorry I cannot"

He sighed. "But why not?"

"You want it for something other than good, I have sworn to protect it"

He sighed guessing he wasn't going to win this one.

"Your wound should heal soon, let me know if you need my help further"

"Thanks" he said and got up. He watched her go and quietly followed after her jumping through the trees.

She went back to the village and sighed. What was this new feeling? How could a priestess fall for a half demon? Was it even love? She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Inuyasha sat and chilled out in a tree watching her. If he saw a demon even try and come near he took it out with his claws. "You ain't getting your hands on my jewel"

Kikyo laid down that night with him in her mind still and the jewel close to her.

As Kikyo laid sleeping a demon disguised as a human entered the village and took the jewel from her. He quickly left the village and ran towards the mountains. 'It's mine" he thought. 'The scared jewel, is all mine'

Inuyasha quickly sat up in his tree and watched the human run. He took a smell and grinned. "Imposter" He jumped out of the tree and ran for the human. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" He cried swiping at the demon pretending to be a human.

He jumped out of the way and turned full demon and turned towards. "My jewel"

"No way in hell. That's mine" Inuyasha said grinning as he dug his clawed into his palm. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled releasing his attack on the demon.

The demon evaded the attack.

"Hah! Nice try! Is that all you can do is dodge?" Inuyasha asked jumping directly at the demon to try and slice it in half with his claws.

It was a direct hit. The demon gurgled before it died.

Inuyasha grinned and wiped his claws on his pants. "So long and thanks for the jewel" he said leaning down to pick it up.

He paused as his ear twitched. 'What's this new feeling?' he thought feeling guilty. "I got it fair and square"

As he was leaning down Kikyo saw what had happened and raised her bow and arrow. "Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha's heart sand and he slowly looked up. His hand about half an inch from the jewel.

She lowered it long enough to grab the jewel.

Inuyasha growled at her. "That's mine, fair and square. That demon stole it from you and I killed it. That makes it mine! Now hand it over!"

"No, Inuyasha, it's not"

"Yes, it is. Now hand it over before I sharpen my claws on you"

"Kikyo drew her bow and arrow once again while holding the jewel. "Your purpose is evil, untrue"

"Inuyasha growled and got into a fighting stance. "Then why weren't you watching it? That demon stole it right outta your hand"

"Even priestesses need sleep...goodbye Inuyasha" she said pinning him to the tree.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha cried thinking she was going to off him. He growled in frustration knowing that she had only pinned him to the tree by his robes. "Just you wait until I get outta this!" he huffed.

She walked away holding the jewel to her.

Inuyasha sighed and worked to get himself free. It didn't help the arrows burned his hand when he tried to pulled them out. "About 30 minutes and a lot of cursing he finally got free. "I'll go give her a piece of my mind!" he huffed as he smelled the air and headed towards her.

She sighed to herself.

Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching her and thinking. 'The least I coulda gotten a thanks...nope I got pinned to a tree'

The next morning Asuri was outside the village awaiting Kikyo

Kikyo came out the next morning to meet her wearing the jewel. "Let's go inside the cave so I can change your bandages.

Arisu nodded and followed her in.

Inuyasha sat up seeing her coming forward. "Hey" he called from the tree.

She looked up at him. "Hi"

"You still pissed?"

A little, you didn't turn me heartless you know, Sesshomaru said that to make you angry, and honestly I'm not sorry I didn't come to help you....I know I'm always right there for you, but I won't be anymore...I'm going to start looking after me now, it's obvious you don't need me, I'm always in your way...I won't do it again" she told him as Kikyo came up and they went to the cave to change her bandage.

Inuyasha nodded not even sure what else to say.

When they were done she looked to where he was, nodded and left. She was now free to take on a mate of her choosing.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called to her jumping out of a tree feeling guilty again. 'Man, I hate this feeling' He thought to himself.

She turned as she had not yet taken flight. "Yes?"

"I..I..I'm sorry keh!" he said looking flustered and looked away. "That's not what I meant. I just wanted you safe is all"

"It's fine Inuyasha, please don't worry about it, I'll get over it"

"Yeah well, Sesshomamru is all blaming me and crap. Plus you're the only one I got...who cares for me" He said whispering that last part

"Ignore him, I'll always care for you Inuyasha, you know that, anytime you need me, you know where to find me...I'll always protect my littlest brother" she said softly

"Thanks. I love you...." he whispered. "I just can't live in the palace. They say mean stuff 'bout ya cause of who I am. I can't let you take the fall on this when I don't belong"

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Just promise once in a while to come and visit me okay? I love you too Inuyasha, be careful and take care"

Inuyasha nodded and placed his hand over hers. "Will do"

She smiled before stepping away and taking off to go back to the palace.


	11. Arisu, a...Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like her father before her, Arisu needs to mate to keep her throne, she is now looking for the one mate like Inu no Tashio found Izayoi, will Arisu fall for a human, or will she find a demon mate?

Inuyasha turned around.

Kikyo looked at him before going back to the village.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree to sulk.

A male came out of the village looking for loose branches, he had seen Arisu. 'Wow' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and went to see if the jewel was unguarded again.

"Hey" said the guy.

"Hey?" Inuyasha said unsure why a human would chat with him.

"Who is the goddess that just left?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said giving him the look down. "You mean the Great Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Yes, her. She is beautiful"

"That 'Goddess' is my sister, you would do best to forget her, she is full demon"

"I do not care if she is full, half, or human, she is beautiful, I must date her"

Arisu came back later that night to see Kikyo for the last time.

Kikyo was waiting for her outside of the cave. She noticed that she wasn't graceful with her landing. They went into the cave

"How did you fair last night?"

"Fine thank you, I'm still trying to land gracefully like I used to, but it's hard"

She nodded not wanting to bring it up.

Kikyo nodded and looked at the wound. "It is better, how far can you lift your arm?"

Arisu showed that she couldn't raise it all the way.

"Between you being full demon and the medicine I'm putting on it, I'm afraid you won't have full use of your arm. I'm sorry I shot you with the arrow, I honestly thought you were coming for the scared jewel"

"I have no interest in that thing, I have everything I could ever want or need. Except a mate...I watched over Inuyasha for years making sure he grew up happy, I, in turn forgot my own happiness, I forgot to mate...I have no heirs and I do not think Sesshomaru is going to have heirs anytime soon" she said softly.

"Do not worry about Inuyasha, he will be fine"

Arisu nodded as she pulled on her robe. "Thank you so much for your help, I do not know how to repay you, but I will"

"Just promise never to come after the jewel"

"You have my word on that, it is pretty, but I have no need for it, I am off to find a mate, I will return to you if I ever need anything from you" she said.

"I have noticed that you like Inuyasha, and that's okay"

Kikyo blushed and nodded, processing what Arisu told her.

"Wait, how do I win Inuyasha's heart?"

"Hmm, he more than anything wants to go full demon, but I'm sure for the right girl, he would consider going full human"

She nodded. "Good luck with finding a mate" 

Arisu nodded and looked towards the trees. "Take care of my brother, do not hurt him or I will hurt you" she warned.

"Yes, you're not the first to tell me this" she said softly watching her leave.

The man came out. "Lady Kikyo, you know her?" he asked watching Arisu fly away.

"Yes, I was treating her wounds which I caused, her name is Arisu, she is Inuyasha's elder sister, why?"

"She is beautiful, I hope to take her as my wife one day" he said.

"Do the girls in the village not satisfy you? They are all human...if you mated with her your babies would be half demons...could you live with that?" she asked as she walked away.

He followed her thinking long and hard about what she had said.

Inuyasha heard the conversation and growled. 'He won't want the kids and Arisu will be talked about with a baby like me..she needs to find a full demon to mate with, her future is at stake' he thought to himself.


	12. talking with Kikyo and Arisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo tries to get to know Inuyasha, and Arisu talks to him about her taking a mate

Months have passed and Arisu rarely comes to the village, the gentleman that likes her still looks out for her and still questions Inuyasha about her.

"Just forget about her. She's a full demon, if you took her as a mate my sister would lose her title and all for a half demon child like me. Will ya just forget about her?"

"I cannot, she's so beautiful and smart. I will help her raise that child" he told him.

"Ya say that now, but the time comes, you'll shun her and the child like I was shunned. I'm shunned for being a half demon. You don't know the kinds of things they said about her while she was raising me and protecting me...it hurt to hear it. She would ignore it...I saw how it hurt it, but she would always smile and tell me it didn't bother her when it clearly did"

"What would they say about her?" he asked.

"That she was stupid in stepping up to raise me. She shouldn't have had me there. Stuff like that"

"I don't see that as stupid. I see that as taking care of family. You have to take care of family no matter how much it may hurt you or them in the long run. I can tell she has a good heart and cares for you deeply"

"Yeah, sometimes to deeply. What would you do if you had a half demon child and it came upon the night of the full moon?"

"I do not know why?" he asked.

"Something you should think about, I know what she would do, but I want to know what you would do"

He went back to the village, but turned to ask him a question. "What would happen if life came crashing down around her?"

"My half brother Sesshomaru would be in charge and I don't care to raise a half demon niece or nephew thank you, if she was exiled from the only life she knows she would die"

The man then turned to go back to the village. "You have given me much to think about" he said over his shoulder before going back to his hut.

In the Western Lands Arisu was trying to find the right mate.

Some just wanted her money and lands, others just wanted her virginity, but no one seemed right. No one gave her that kind of special feeling and she was getting frustrated with the lack of mates.

Inuyasha was happy to be free of the palace he could chill when he wanted and no one would glare at him. He spent the time chilling in his favorite trees. Mostly those where he could watch Kikyo just in case she were to let her guard down again.

Kikyo looked up to the trees.

Inuyasha looked to her. "Yeah?"

"Hi"

Inuyasha looked down to her and jumped out of the tree to stand beside her. "Uhmm...you need something?"

"Tell me about you"

"Keh. In exchange do I get the jewel?" He asked looking excited as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you want the jewel?"

"To get stronger and find where I belong"

"I don't think you need the jewel for that"

"Oh yes I do" 

"No, you don't"

"Why do you think I don't?" he asked looking at her, his left ear twitching.

"Because I think you can figure out where you belong without it"

"Well as I am now. I don't fit with humans or with demons"

"I am not giving you the jewel" she said almost daring him to take it off of her.

He sighed and sat back. "Did you call me here just to tease me?"

"No, I really want to know about you"

"Not much to know. I live by myself in the forests" He says with a shrug. "It's the only place I belong"

"I don't believe that"

"Keh. Watch this then" he said getting up and started to walk towards the village. As he walked past the villagers stopped and turned to stare and mutter at him. Some of the men grabbed hoes and branches. Inuyasha frowned and turned to face Kikyo putting his arm up to show his effect even having done nothing. "Got a problem with me...I ain't even done anything yet" Inuyasha said as a villager went to swing at him and stopped the strike in mid air. He tossed the shovel aside and turned to leave the village looking to Kikyo.

Kikyo came to his aid. "You will refrain from striking him.

"I don't need protection. They can't hurt me. If I wanted them dead I could it in a swipe" He grinned holding his claws up. "Just to show you I don't belong with humans. Demons are even worse"

She looked away.

He walked back to the spot they had been sitting down before and he laid down. "See, that's why I gotta get the jewel"

"I am not giving you the jewel"

He sighed and laid down. "they you tell my why you want to protect it so badly as a human"

"To protect the order of life"

"How does that protect those of us who where meant to even exist?" Inuaysha asked.

"I do not know, I just know I have to protect it"

Inuyasha nodded. "What would ya do if you didn't need to protect it?"

"Possibly take a partner"

"What do you mean partner?"

"Mate"

Inuyasha blushed. "Gotcha. So which of the villagers do ya want? I can list about 5 guys who were looking at you"

"None, but one desires Arisu"

"Yeah, I know him. He's a baka. Doesn't get what's gunna happen to them and their kid if they do hook up"

"He has asked me what would happen"

"What'd you tell him?"

"He will resent it and her"

"Good" Inuyasha said nodding.

"I don't see that relationship working, he will become one that hunts and kills full and half demons...."

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked his right ear flicked. "How do you know that?"

"I have seen it before"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said looking sad

"I don't like seeing either side get hurt"

"It ain't fair to the kids. We didn't get a choice to not belong. I'll keep an eye on that guy"

She nodded. "What would you do if she had one?"

"Not a clue. All I know is I sure as hell ain't taking care of it"

"Even after she went through hell for you?"

"If you haven't noticed I ain't father kinda material and I told her no. She knows what my life is like. Why she would do that another is beyond me"

She nodded again.

As they talked she landed in the woods.

Inuyasha continued to talk with Kikyo.

'Inuyasha' she called to him.

Inuyasha sat up and looked towards the forest. First his ear moving to pick up her location as he smelt the air. "She's here" he told Kikyo. 'Yeah' he said getting up and walked towards her.

'I am having a problem finding a mate' she said.

Kikyo followed.

"Keh" Inuyasha said looking uncomfortable this mate thing wasn't anything he was familiar with.


	13. Inuyasha...banished..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk of a way for her to get a mate, but is banishing Inuyasha really needed?

"Yeah"

"Damn" he said and looked away ashamed. "I got it. Ya need to shame and exile me and you'll be good to go"

"I cannot do that, it doesn't feel right, you're my brother"

"I ain't going to let you not get a mate cause of me. That's crap!" Inuyasha said looking pissed.

"But it wouldn't be right to exile you...when you have done nothing wrong"

"Then let's make it just look like that" he said with a grin. "Play those crazy lords"

She liked where his idea was going and decided to play along.

"Ooh do tell"

"I chose to leave on my own right? Well drag me back to the palace and then say I'm banished from the palace grounds. Easy fix. It ain't like I'm wanted to live there now anyways"

"I like the way you think little brother"

"Inuyasha grinned. "Keh. Drag me back to the palace full demon style. I can take it"

"Okay, hang one then little brother" she said changing into her full demon form picking him up by the back of his fire rat robe and carried him to the palace.

Kikyo shook her head and went back to the village. She hoped this plan of theirs would work, she didn't want to see Arisu get hurt and exiled from the only life she had ever known.

Inuyasha nodded and just let her do what she wanted with him.

She couldn't be rough with him, that wasn't her nature, so the entire way she was really careful not to hurt him with trees or anything, if she had she would have felt guilty.

'Get ready Inuyasha, we're almost to the palace'

"Keh. I'm just kinda hanging out here anyways"

She laughed and landed on her balcony and changed into her regular form and dragged him from her room. "Damn it Inuyasha, why can't you listen to me?!" she said getting him to play along.

"Cause listening ain't my thing" he spat back loudly.

They could both hear the murmurs, from everyone in the palace, except for Sesshomaru.

This next part was going to hurt her. Half demon to her was a dirty word and she hated using it anyway or saying it. "Forgive me" she mouthed. "Then you leave me no choice but to banish you from the palace and the Western Lands" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sesshomaru looked pleased upon hearing this.

"Sounds good! I don't need this place" He yelled back and started to storm out. He looked back once giving her a wink only she could see.

She smiled to him.

He left the palace hearing claps and happy murmurs from the demons.

"NOW, if anyone has any doubts about this you may leave my court and never return. Let it be known that Great Lady Arisu is available for a mate as the *she hated the word and hoped he would forgive her for saying it* half demon Inuyasha has been banished" she told them. 'I'm sorry, I hate that word, please forgive me'

'Don't worry about it, you never once called me that, so this one time is forgivable' he told her.

She sighed in relief. It made her feel better to know that he didn't hold it again her. She spent life protecting him, from harm and others, and it had taken a toll on her. Maybe his little 'game' would help her to find a mate. He knew he wasn't really banished, but it was more of a show for the Lords and others in the palace and Western Lands. 

He did it more for her and to help her find a mate. Hoping she wouldn't choose the baka in the village, because she would not live long outside of what she knew and either way he would end up raising a half demon niece or nephew and that thought just killed him.


	14. Arisu sits through suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she "banished" Inuyasha suitors are showing up quickly to be with her. Which one will she choose?
> 
> Thank you to Noelle Dolde for writing this with me. I wouldn't be as far as I am without her.

Inuyasha jumped into a large tree outside the palace. That gave him a view of the courtyard. He looked in to see how his plan was working out for her.

"Great Lady! Your news has traveled quickly and there are a few Lords coming to meet you. They are interested in taking you for a mate"

"That's wonderful, please give me some time to freshen up before their arrival" she told him and he nodded.

Sesshomaru stopped her before she went into her room and lowered his voice so no one else could hear. "Is it true sister?" 

"Yes, it is true brother"

"You're lying, but I shall not tell your secret, I know how much this means to you get a mate, I shall not stand in the way of your happiness"

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, that means a lot to me" she said bowing her head before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

She looked out and saw Inuyasha and smiled at him before going into her private bathroom to bathe.

Inuyasha nodded and ran through the trees back to the village. He landed in his tree outside Kikyo's hut.

Kikyo was not there and neither was the jewel.

Inuyasha smelled the air for her scent and smiled. He ran after her.

She was helping out in another village.

Arisu came out about an hour later looking refreshed and ready to take on the task of finding a mate.

All the potential mates raved about Inuyasha being gone and how he was no good to begin with.

She sighed and felt like there was no one worthy of her. They all wanted her money and land.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side and sighed when they mentioned how much they would "love" to be with her. Whenever she mentioned pups they tucked tail and ran away.

There was one that stood out and by this point he was the only one there. He came up to her and bowed. "Great Lady, you look lovely" he said.

They had all said that. "Thank you" she said sighing in annoyance.

"Great Lady, are you alright? You look a bit tired, have you been sleeping well?" he asked. 

She looked at him. He seemed truly concerned for her. Arisu looked to Sesshomaru.

He nodded to her. He may not agree with that way she ruled, but she was his sister and he wanted her happy, maybe this one would give her heirs.

"No, I have not, but I'm sure it will get better, won't your join me in the gardens?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure Great Lady" he said bowing.

She stepped down from her throne and took the hand that was extended to her. 

They walked to the gardens where he helped her sit down. "Thank you" she said sitting.

He sat opposite of her. "Great Lady, I have watched you suffer through everyone today. I want to tell you, I never minded Inuyasha when he was here, I admire you for keeping your word to your father. I've seen you fly over my village a few times and regret it"

"Have you now?" she asked.

"Yes, I have...I would like to get to know you and take you as my mate" Hideo said.

"You'll have your answer after 2 sunrises and two sunsets, return back here after the second sunset" she told him.

He nodded, stood and bowed out before leaving.


	15. Kikyo likes Inuyasha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo and the gentleman from her village talk

He nodded, stood and bowed out before leaving.

She couldn't believe her luck. Arisu had finally found a mate!

Inuyasha grinned finding Kikyo and stayed in the tree watching her.

She paid no attention to him as she helped the villagers.

He followed behind her occasionally taking out other demons who were trailing her as well.

The guy that like Arisu was helping Kikyo in the village, he was helping by tending the land.

Inuyasha watched to see if he had a thing for Kikyo or something else. 'If he does, I'll pound him' he thought to himself

"Lady Kikyo, anything else"

"No, you may go rest"

He nodded and went to sit down.

Inuyasha watched.

He sat thinking of Arisu.

Back at the palace Arisu sat talking with the guy.

Inuyasha turned to watch Kikyo. He felt a bit bad for that guy, he'd get over it.

'Humans and demons don't belong together' he thought and paused why was he trailing after a human priestess? He grinned to himself. 'Duh, for the jewel'

Kikyo finished up and looked around. "Hello, Inuyasha"

"Hey whatcha all doing here?"

"Just helping out in this village" Kikyo said.

"Any word on your sister?" the guy asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She looked good when I left"

He nodded.

"Ya, you really should forget about her. Humans and full demons don't belong together. When they do...they make us. Hated by both"

"I don't think that would happen"

Inuyasha just shrugged it off and looked to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha is right, leave her be"

"Yes, priestess"

"Why do you like her anyways? You haven't even talked to her"

"She's pretty and no I haven't"

Inuyasha nodded and decided probably best to let him be for a bit.

Kikyo and Hotaka were talking

Inuyasha laid down and half listened.

"Hotaka, you would be wise to give up the demon chase"

Inuyasha yawned as he fell asleep bored by this talk.

"And what of you and him?"

She sighed. "I like him"

He smiled. "I think you two would make a great couple"

Inuyasha woke but laid there trying to figure out who Kikyo like and made a couple with.

"Maybe, I don't know if he likes me how I like him"

Inuyasha frowned and his right ear move a bit to hear more.

He shrugged. "Tell him, maybe"

"Maybe I will"

Inuyasha realized he wasn't getting any answers so he sighed and woke up stretching.

"Hello Inuyasha, did you enjoy your nap?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah it was good"

"Walk with me, would you?"

"Yeah sure" Inuyasha said standing up.

She smiled and led him away from the village.

Inuyasha followed.

"I want to talk to you"

Inuyasha paused. "Keh, What's this about?"

She drew a breath. "I like you Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha looked surprised and bewildered. "Wh-What do you mean? No one but my mother's ever liked me"

"Your sister likes you...I think you're cute"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks" "Ain't you a priestess? How can you think I'm cute? I'm a demon"

"I think you are, yes I am a priestess"

Inuyasha looked her over. "Not cause you think I'm your pet or something?"

"I never thought that, I really do like you"

Inuyasha nodded not even sure what to say. "Will you meet me tomorrow? I have something I want to give you"

"Yes, I will"

"Good" he said smiling to himself.


	16. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gets the first kiss? Inuyasha or Arisu?

Two days have passed and Arisu gave Hideo her answer.

Inuyasha waited, looking at what he was going to give Kikyo.

Kikyo met him at his tree.

"Here" Inuyasha said placing something in her hand. "It belonged to my Mother" he explained as she saw the two shells held together with a red tie at the shell base. Inside was red lipstick.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha nodded. "You'll look good in that and I don't have any use for it, but that is all I have from her. That and my Robe of the Fire Rat"

She blushed.

Inuyasha looked down and away

"Thank you Inuyasha"

"Yeah, no problem" He said and turned to leave.

She kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha paused and blushed. He'd never been kissed by a girl besides his mother. He looked to her and smiled, while blushing.

She was blushing too.

Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss. He'd never felt another's lips against his before and this felt nice. He slwoly wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist and pulled her closer to him.

She put her arms around his shoulders.

After a few sweet moments he pulled away. "Wow" he whispered getting why humans were mushy all the time.

"Yes...wow"

Inuyasha sat down on the ground to think about that kiss.

Kikyo walked away smiling.

Inuyasha went and jumped into a tree. He followed behind her.

She hummed to herself.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Believe it or not Inuyasha, that was my first kiss from a guy I like"

Inuyasha jumped down next to her. "Yeah? Me too...well that's my first one ever"

"No, not ever, what about your mom and sister?" she asked.

"My sister and Mom used to hug or kissed my forehead"

"Same as I do for Kade, kiss her forehead"

Inuyasha nodded. "What happened if you start to like someone as a priestess. I mean someone like me"

"You end up falling in love"

"But I mean will you still be a priestess"

"Yes"

"Really? Inuyasha asked. "If you love doesn't that mess with your powers and stuff?"

"I don't know, I have never been in love"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You're the first I have really liked"

"Yeah. See I just don't know how we'd work out. Cause you could purify me and I could well...accidentally hurt you"

She sighed.

Inuyasha looked to her. "If I hurt you I couldn't live with myself"

"Same" she sighed.

"Inuyasha sighed. "Do you want to risk it?"

"Yes...no...I don't know"

"Keh" Inuyasha said as he stood up and turned to jump in the trees. "I'd only get with you if you were sure"

"Give me time to think about how not to purify you...I am sure your sister would kill me"

"Fair" Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the trees. He gave her some space but still kept her in his sight. He sighed and sat down scratching behind his ear thinking this over.

She sat thinking.

Inuyasha did not know what he was going to do. He sighed and looked up as the sun was getting ready to set.


	17. A kiss and the new moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss, is this both their first kiss? And how will he fare with the new moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry!! I didn't mean to take this long to update Arisu. Just been working on other protects and new stories! Enjoy this new chapter and please don't throw things at me! *hides*

As she was getting ready to lay down for the night she was thinking of how life could be with him.

Inuyasha started feeling weird and he looked up to the sky. "Shit" He cursed and jumped out of the tree before it was to late.

As he landed he felt his powers leaving him. 'To focused on her is gunna get me killed" he thought looking around. He quickly climbed into another tree to get cover. 'Of all the nights to go human' He thought and looked around worried as he heard a voice coming closer.

"Haha come on out human I smell you and I'm hungry!" Something as as it came closer to him.

Inuyasha didn't have time to react he felt something grab his sleeve hard.

"Ahhhh" Inuyasha cried as the demon pulled him out of the tree and tossed him to the ground.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up just time to get backhanded by the demon across his face. He groaned and hit a tree.

"Leave him alone!" Kikyo said letting her arrow fly.

Inuyasha looked up and tried to sit up. "Hey careful, I got this!" He cried as he grabbed a tree branch and using both hands smashed it at the side of the demon's head while he was distracted.

"A woman even better!" the demon laughed and swiped his hand at Inuyasha sending him flying.

Kikyo sent a purity arrow at the demon

The demon cried out and exploded.

Inuyasha sighed and rested against the tree now that the danger had passed.

Kikyo ran to him. "Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha looked up to her. "Stay back Keh? You can't see me like this" he said holing his large sleeves up to cover his head.

"But I do see you, I see why your sister protected you during this time...this makes me like you even more"

Inuyasha slowly lowered his sleeves his dark brown eyes looked to her. "Really? I'm a human, I'm weak. This is why I need the jewel if someone found out about me they would kill me. This is my secret, my life depends on it"

"I cannot give you the jewel but, I can stay with you and protect you on this night" she told him.

"Sounds good" Inuyasha said and nodded, trying to get up. "Humans are so weak and vulnerable"

"Stay down" she said putting up a barrier.

Inuyasha sat back down and wiped some blood from his cheek.

She helped clean him up.

"Thanks. Don't worry this 'el heal when the sun comes up" He said wincing as she cleaned one of his cuts. "Uhmm. Thanks for comign to help me" he admitted and blushed.

"You're welcome"

He rested against the tree. "If ya want we can go to your hut"

"We're good here, this will last until morning"

He nodded and shivered. "Plus, humans feel cold"

"Alright let's go then" she said.

"Or, you could just sit next to me"

She smiled and sat next to him.

He rested his back next to her and smiled feeling the warmth.

She kissed him softly.

Inuyasha looked surprised but kissed her back. He moaned slightly kissing felt different, even more intense as a human.

She smiled at him.

"Wow, no wonder humans like to do this mushy stuff"

She laughed. "Yes, that's why we do the mushy stuff"

He looked at her. "You've kissed before?"

"No, just my little sister but that doesn't count, but I've watched my villagers grow up and marry"

Inuyasha nodded. "I just see them sneaking off to the forest"

"Yes, they are to impatient for marriage"

He laughed. "They definitely do some strange stuff" He said shaking his head trying to clear some of those thoughts.

Kikyo nodded.

Inuyasha looked to her. "You know that incense stuff ya use smells kinda sweet" he said trying to tell her he liked her scent.

"Thanks"

"Inuyasha blushed realizing what he said.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked looking annoyed. "I was trying to be nice"

"I know...I like your scent too"

"Really? I haven't gone in the river in a week" he said with a grin

"Well maybe it's time" she joked.

He laughed. "I was kidding I like to lay in the river"

She laughed at him.

"Yeah I lay in there everyday for a few hours"

"You don't take your clothes off to bathe?"

"Nope" he said with a smile.

She laughed.

"Why, do you?" Inuyasha asked. "You're a girls, do the villagers try to peep? I do it cause my robe is my armor, it protects me. It's what I got from my parents. It's made from the cloth of a fairy rat"

"I do it to be clean...and no one peeks"

"Good, cause I'd take them out if they did" He said and realized he was still human.

She giggled.

They stayed together all night and Kikyo fell asleep against him.

Inuyasha blushed as she had fallen asleep on him. He stayed awake all night and waited for the sun to rise.

When it did, he felt his power returning. He wanted to wake her but decided it was okay for her to be asleep on him. 

As she slept on, he wondered about his new feelings for her. He couldn't believe this black haired beauty liked him. How did he ever get so lucky?


	18. Uncle Inuyasha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisu has mate and is with child, how will Inuyasha feel about this?

Some time has passed and Inuyasha has been spending more time with Kikyo.

Arisu has mated and is very excited, she cannot wait to tell Inuyasha the news.

Inuyasha was laying in his tree outside of Kikyo's hut. He absently scratched his nose and looked over to the sky sensing something coming his way.

Arisu landed under his tree here landings were getting better. "Inuyasha"

"Yeah?" He asked sitting up and looking down to her.

"I have something to tell you"

"Keh" Inuyasha said and jumped out of the tree landing softly on the ground next to her. "What's this about?"

"I'm expecting my first pup" she said happily. "You're going to be an Uncle"

Inuyasha looked to her. "That's cool. Who's the Father?"

"His name is Hideo, he isn't a 'stuffy royal' as you call him"

"Keh, well that's good. He's a demon? He treats you good?"

"Yes, he is full dog demon and he does treat me well..he even has no problem with you"

"Hmph. Like I care what they think of me. "They don't even know me" He said folding his arms over hsi chest and looked away for a moment. "But I guess that's good"

"Yes it is, after the is born I will let you meet your niece or nephew"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Congrats, I know this is something you've been looking forward too"

"Thank you" she said nodding happily

"Anytime" he said giving her a small smile.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I mostly chill in my tree or go with her to take out demons. They've ben coming out more...that or her powers are getting weaker" he whispered that last part so only she could hear and shrugged.

"Have you fallen for her?"

"Kikyo? Nah..." he said. However his blush said otherwise. "We ain't got a chance, she's human and I'm me"

"You have fallen for her, you know if you went human for her..."

Inuyasha looked to her. "Me, human? No way in hell. I'm going to use the jewel to become full demon"

She shrugged.

Inuyasha looked to her. "I will become a full demon. Then I'll fit into your world"

She sighed. "I don't know how many time I have to tell you, you don't have to fit in with me"

Inuyasha looked away. "Hey this talk's is supposed to be 'bout you. How long till your kid'll come out?"

"With in a month? Kasumi hasn't said...maybe two months"

"Damn that's fast" he said looking her over. "You ready and all? Your guy gunna help you out?"

"Yes, he is"

"Good"

"I should go...I will come back soon"

"You want me to make sure you get back there? I can follow you"

"No, I can go"

He nodded and went to give her a hug. "Take care and good luck to you and your kid"

"Thanks" she said hugging him back.

"Anytime. Love ya" he said and stepped back.

"Love you too" she said

"My Lady wait" a voice called.

She turned. "Yes?" she asked.

"I cannot be without you" he said.

"I cannot be with you, I have a mate"

Inuyasha turned to the guy.

"Oh...I see, my apologies"

"Why don't you get with Kikyo? She should have a good guy" Inuyasha said as his voice wavered at the end. Like the thought of her with another guy made him angry.

"No, she likes someone else"

"Who the hell's that?"

They both looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?" Arisu asked.

"Nah? You'd think Id' ask if I knew? Is it that villager the one that lives next to the river?" he said and muttered. "If it is I"ll pund him a new one"

"It's you little brother. Kikyo likes you!"

"Wait, what?!" He asked looking generally surprised. "Nah you guys are just joking with me" he said shaking his head in disbelief and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's true" he said.

"How'd do you think that?" he asked.

Kikyo came out from the village wearing lipstick.

"I will bid you farewell" she said smiling.

Kikyo bowed to her.

Arisu bowed back and flew off.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Hey"

"Hi" she said blushing.

"What's up? You need something?" he asked looking to her then away when he saw her blush.

"To talk"

"What about? Got a demon you need helping taking out?"

"Notice anything different?"

He looked up to her and smiled. "You colored your lips...did you use my Mother's stuff?"

"Yes, I did"

He nodded. "Looks good on ya"

"Thanks"

"You want to go after some demons with me?" He asked blushing a bit.

"Sure" she said giggling.

"Keh. Let's go" He said smelling the air. "I smell a few coming from the forest over there" he said pointing.

She nodded and drew her arrows.

Inuyasha led her into the deepest part of the forest and held up his hand as he carefully pulled a branch back. So they could see. A demond was about to try and eat a girl.

"Shit" Inuyasha muttered loud enough for the demon to turn and call out. "Whoose there?!!" In a deep gruff voice.

Kikyo let her arrow fly at the demon who died on impact.

"Damn you wench!!!!!" The demon screamed and exploded.

Inuyasha sighed. "You didn't leave any of the fun parts for me"

"I am sorry, I am sure there are more"

Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the girl. "You good?"

She nodded and bowed low to Kikyo before running off back towards the village.

"It feels good to help"

Inuyasha nodded. "You feel any demons?"

She looked around and pointed just meters behind her.

He looked behind her and took a few out with his blades of blood.

Once they were all taken out they sat and talked.

Kikyo loved spending time with Inuyasha and she hoped he felt the same way about her.

As they talked, he thought about going full human for her.

He just needed the right time to tell her.

Inuyasha often wondered what Arisu would say about it. He knew she would be supportive, but things would be different for them, they wouldn't be as close and he would die earlier. He knew and understood that.

He decided to tell Kikyo in a few days of his decision.


End file.
